The Love Story of Killian and Emma
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: This is the complete story of the Killian and Emma. It started after the WW's death and the travel thru time. (BTW: Marian is not in this story-for I think everyone needs a happy ending) As the story progress the rating went to up. I cannot help it with a character like Killian Jones! Additional Pairings: Outlaw Queen, Snowing, With Ruby, Henry, and some others too. ENJOY!
1. The Cover of Emma & Killian's love story

Hi, This is my cover for my series on the love story of Killain and Emma from Once Upon A Time!

These are my ideas and story line. I wish I own rights of the characters, mostly Mr. Killian Jones. I think I am in love with Captain Hook, and Colin. Anyhow, my story-line is two months after the Wicked Witch is dead (ding-dong the wicked witch is dead!) with a special treat for Killain, to the wedding and the honeymoon..(I just blush right now thinking of my story..IT IS HOT)

And, the story of the birth of the child, and that child's first birthday!

Stay tuned...


	2. The Hand

The Hand

Summary: It is has been about two months since the problem with the wicked witch has been solved, along with the travel back in time to see the love story between Emma's parents got started, and Emma and Killian's first real night together. As they slept together in each other's arm, something very special and magical happen to one of them.

I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. They are property of ABC and the creators of the series. I own only this wonderful story line.

* * *

After a full day of work for the both of them. For Emma, it is working in sherrif's office with her dad, and for Killian it is working at the docks. Emma keeps saying, with a chuckle, you cannot get rid of the sea, huh, Pirate?

They are laying in bed, at Emma's apartment. She is having a delightful dream of Killian having two hands, but not his hand and a hook. Before they fell asleep, Killian wrap his good arm around her shoulders, and brushed her hair and shoulders with his fingers. His bad arm was just laying between them. During the night, he was reaching for her with his bad arm, and it lay upon her stomach.

He wakes up with he feels a slow warmth that started at where is wrist would have been, and start to spread up his arm. He glances around the room and sees it getting brighter with light flakes dancing around the room. Killian watches in awe as new fingers seems to grow out his arm.

"Emma?"

"Himm."

"Love, you need to wake up something is happening to me."

"I don't want to wake up," She turns and snuggles against his shoulder.

"Love, why not."

"I'm dreaming that you have two hands, and are doing wonderful things to me." She moans with pleasure, and Killian shallows trying to keep calm.

"Open you eyes." She does and sees the magical light flakes floating around the room.

"what the?" Emma asked.

"Look down at your stomach."

"What is happening." She approached the fingers with a careful touch. "Do you feel that?"

"aye, that would be my true fingers."

"this is different...What is happening?"

"I think I am getting my hand back. We need to talk to Regina tomorrow." Killian stated.

"Wait a minute." Emma turned on a light, "She gave me a book of Magical History." KIllian gave her a questionable look, "she said, 'it is best to know where you are coming from.'" Emma flips the book and gets to the chapters of White magic."Ah, this is different. 'There is only one way that the marketh of a dark magic/curse is gone..' Do your lack of a hand is a mark of a dark curse?" He nods, "It is when two white magic cometh together, the dark curse shall be gone.' What on earth does mean?"

"Love, have you had your monthly?"

"no, I am late by."

"by what?"

"Two months, I thought it what because of the battles with the witch, and time travel."

"Do you think you are with child?"

"Maybe..Hey..there is a different one."

"Hm.." Killian is watching his palm grow.

" 'A babe born of true love is the most powerful white magic of all.' That is! Where is my cell?" She walks to her bedside table, and picks up her phone, and dials a number.

"Luv, who are calling?"

"Dr, Whale..I want some answers...Hello, Doctor? this is Emma. I was wondering could I come in and have a pregancy test. How do I think I know?' glancing over at killian as he curls his new fingers and hand into a fist. "Doctor, have you ever heard of the story of 'two white magic' or a 'babe born from true love?'...Well, something happen to Killlian..He grew a hand..Yes..While resting on my stomach..Thanks...okay...yep...bye."

"Well?"

"He said he will see us at eight in the morning."

"Why us?"

"Because he want to x-ray your hand...Take a inside picture of your hand to see if it is okay and working good."

"Oh," He glances down at his hand. "it feels like my hand, and fingers." He turns his hand, while his palm is facing up he looks down and sees a new tatoo being made. "Well, that is different. luv, look." They look at the finished tatoo. It is a small tattoo of a swan with a black hook inside of it, and sharp point is it beak.." He glances over at Emma's wrist. "luv, you have the same one."

"Okay, now it is getting very werid."

"No kidding, what ever shall we do?" Killan asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Did you say you had a dream about me having two hands?"

"right?"

"How about making your dream come true?"

"Are you sure?"

"very sure...the light is still around us."

"Yeah..that is another thing..it is not giving much light...only to see your hand being form, and the tatoos being made..where are they coming from?"

"From you, luv."

Emma climbs into bed, and lays down. Killian puts both of his hands upon her face and kisses her with new found passion. His 'old' hand stays on her face, while his 'new' hand goes down and removes her t-shirt and begins to rub one of her nipples. She moans with pleasure. He kisses down her neck and places his mouth over the other nipples and begins to suck. He takes his hands and moved down to her boxers, or rather his boxers and removed them and is reward by the sight of her naked body. He kisses down her body and paying much attention to her stomach,

"If you are in there little one, thank you for giving your Daddy his hand back." Killan said.

Emma's hands moved off of his face and down his shoulders to his hands, and they both hold each other's hands for a while, when they kiss each other. Killain moved one of Emma's thighs and he enter her repeatly. When he was finished they just hold hands with his 'new' hand and their tatoos touching.

The next morning, at the doctor's office. Killan is going first. As he goes to the test, he glances over at Emma and she smiles at him and gave him a thumbs up sign. He returns it with his 'new' hand.

"Well, Mr. Jones. This is trully a wonderness miracle.. This is your hand, true and whole. Tell me what happen."

"Well, I rest my arm upon Swan's stomach. While she was dreaming that I had two hands, and was doing wonderful things to her." He blushes. "I felt a warmth that came from her stomach, and it went to my wrist and began to spread. That is when I notice the fingers growing from my arm. and the rest is well..you know because of Emma."

"Yes...I did called Regina. And she did say it is possible."

"So, I am going to be a father?"

"It is possible..I need to finished Emma's test. Could you wait with her?"

"I think I could."

He walks into the waithing room, and stops at the door and watches Emma reading. He reaches into his pocket, he was carring something that one of the dwarfs made..He forgot which one.

"luv, there is something that I have been wanted to ask you, for a long time. No matter whatever the doctor says."

"okay?" She puts down her magazine. "What is it?"

"I love you, You brought me out of darkness, and into love. I love Henry as if he is my own son. Your parents are annoying at first," she chuckled "but now I can see how much they care for you, and how much you care for them. You are a perfect blend of them. Your mother's courage and love, and your father's hope and kindness. Emma, will you marry me?"

"is it because of I could be carrying your child?"

"No...about three months ago I had one of the dwarfs made this for you.." He pull out the ring.."I was going to asked you that night before we got pulled into the time portal."

"you were carring this the whole time?"

"Do you remember that I told you the time I or rather Princess Charles talked to your dad about how i love you. Well, your dad did, and he gave me his blessing as soon as he saw me."

"My dad remember the talk?"

"Well, when he saw that we were in the book. The funny thing is was the book knew it was us..not our alter egos..Then David remember that conversation around the fire."

"Oh..Killian it is very pretty..it reminds me of my mother's ring...the rock is blue...for the sea?" He nods,

"YES!" they kissed.

"Emma?" Dr. Whale asked "Can you follow me..you too, Mr. Jones."

They enter the room, and sat down, facing Dr. Whale, with a smile on his face.

"Well, Ms. Swan I think you are correct. You are pregant! And Mr. Jones shall I give a double congradulations? It is a still a mystery..scientific mystery, on how you got your hand..but I know it is love that made it so..after all true love is the most powerful magic of all."

Killain and Emma look at each other eyes, and smiles at each other. As they exit the building they hug and kiss.

"How are we going to tell my family, Killian?"

"together, luv. As always."

They enter Granny's diner. They see Emma's parents with the new baby. Along with Henry and Regina with Robin and his son. (In my story Maid Marian didn't come back with Emma and Hook, for I believe that everyone needs a happy ending-after the whole witch thing) Emma told Killian to not show his new hand yet.

"Hello. Ms. Swan" Regina said with a tinkle in her eye. "I had the most wonderful conversation with Dr. Whale about you.."

"Thank you Regina. I didn't know how to start. Mom, Dad, and Henry.. Killain and I have three special news to tell you. He asked me to marry me and I said yes." Everyone cheered.

"FINALLY" said David, Emma's dad. "about time, Killian."

"Thanks, David." Killian said, smiling and looking at Emma

"the second one is that I am pregnant, and with that there is a part of white magic that stated, a babe born of true love is the most powerful white magic of all, and two white magic can cancel the most darkest of all the curse. Honey, show your hook."

"Gladly." He reaches into his jacket and pulles it out with his right hand. and throw it on the table with a metal thud.

"Mom, I don't understand." Henry stated.

"it means kiddo, that with my magic and your new sibling's magic. He has a new hand. Honey?"

Killain smiles and shows his new family his hand.

"my child is truly a most special child." He stated with pride in his voice

"Regina, we were wondering. Because you helped me with my magic. Would you be our child's godmother?" Emma asked

"Do you want the former-evil gueen as it?"

"Yes, your love for Henry made you into a great person, and a wonderful Mother."

"I would be honored." she blushes and takes her left hand and brushes hair that keeps falling down her face, a ring sparkles at the light.

"Mother? are you engaged to Robin?" Henry asked

"Yes I am. He asked last night."

"Lad, are you okay, me asking your Mother?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding, I will have Robin Hood and the famous Captain 'no-so' Hock as a step-dads. You are a young boy's wildest dream come true!"

They all laugh. In Emma's ear, Killain whisper, "I will make your wildest dream come true tonight and every night for the rest our lives." She blushes and gives him a kiss.

The End


	3. Dance with Me

Summary: This is a one-shot but able to read afterwards _The Hand_. During OUAT's finale, Killain and Emma went to a ball, and they dance a waltz. Killian was a great teacher for Emma. Now, it is Emma's turn to teach Killian a dance.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of OUAT characters, *sigh* If I did I would hold on to Killian and never let him go..(This is a HINT! Ms. Emma Swan)

Parings: The Charmings, Outlaw Queen, and Captain Swan

Additional Characters: Ruby and Granny

* * *

In small port-side town in Maine at the local diner. Three women are talking about their plans for the weekend, and Regina wedding to Robin, and Emma's wedding to Killain.

"What are you going to do for your first dances?" Snow asked the two brides-to-be.

"I thought we could just wing it, Mom." Emma said.

"I think so too. After all, you don't go to much balls in the forest." Regina added wtih a chuckle.

This upset Snow very much, for being a romantic. "That will not do. This is your first dance as a married couple it should be filled with hope, love and a bit of romance."

"If Killian had his way. We would just skip the dinner, and go right to the honeymoon." Emma said smiling.

"Robin too." Regina said.

"Well, I think I have answer, Ruby and Granny said that they could teach six of us some dances."

"Six?" Emma said.

"I want David to brush up on some dances.. For the Father-Daughter dance." Snow stated.

"MOM!" Emma with a rolling of the eyes

"What?" Snow said.

"Never mind. I wonder what the guys are up too." Emma said.

"Up to no good." Regina said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the "guys" are working on Killian's new boat. When Snow calls David, the response is less than ideal for the guys,

"hello? Hi honey." David said.

"We have some news for you." Snow stated very simply. "With the two upcoming weddings, we all decided to teach you guys to dance."

"Snow, I already know how too,:" Stepping away from Killian and Robin. "besides, I am sure that they know how to also."

"Nevertheless, I am sure it is okay to review some dances...What is that Emma?"...Talking in the background. "and learn some of the current ones,"

"But..."

"It has been decide and we start in half-hour. Meet us at Granny's diner. Bye darling."

"Bye." He hangs up the phone, and turns to his friends and future-in-laws. "Well, _our _women has decided that we need to review some dances for upcoming weddings, and learn some current ones"

"Great." Robin said.

"Hang on a minute..when you say current you mean like that TV Show, "Dancing with the Stars?" Killain asked, "Emma loves that show. She has been asking me to join her in a dance class for a while now.."

"You mean that show with the ladies are wearing those skimpy outfit." David asked, Killain nods. "No way. I am not let my little girl dance like that in front of the whole town!:" Stated David, with his arms across his chest.

"David, it is okay, She is a grown woman now. " Robin said.

"With that damn curse.. I miss so much, Emma's first steps, tooth, first day at school, even her first date." David said.

"Dave, just think of all the new first you will have with us." Killain said.

"Like what?"

"Well, how about when our child is being born. True, you have missed it with Henry..but you will see and be with us as a grandpa." Killain stated.

"So, when will this new journey begins." Robin asked

"in half hour." David said.

"Wonderful." all three guys said together.

* * *

The guys come up the sidewalk towards the front door the diner. David opens the door, and is taken back from what the ladies, along with Henry and some dwarfs did. Then he notices his wife, daughter and Madam Major in dresses. Emma is not very happy about the whole dress thing, but she decided to wear a red dresss that is a small version of her ball gown, without the puffs.

"Wow..Snow, Emma, and Regina it looks great."

"Hey speak for yourself, _MATE_!" Killain said getting a bit angry, "Come Dave, get out of the way."

"Sorry, I was just taken back of what the ladies did."

Killain got pass his future father-in-law and saw his bride to be in a very pretty red dress. "Luv, you look stunning." He said as he kissed her,

"Does this dress remind you of anything?:

"The ball...for a beginner of the waltz you dance wonderful. See we don't need the lessons." Turns around to walk out the door

Emma grasps his newly-made hand, and said "Hold on there Killian. It was just about 3 minutes, and none of the people were paying attention to us, Unlike our wedding, when we will be the _only _couple on the dance floor."

"Strange customs you have here." Killian stated

"You do like some of them." Emma said as she smiles.

"well, how many lessons do we have here?" Robin asked as he is staring at Regina, who slightly blushes as she run her fingers thru her hair.

"Until we say so." Granny says as she and her granddaughter comes from the kitchen. "Your brides-to-be want you to relearn/learn two different style of dances. The traditional which is my area, and the nontraditional which is Ruby's area..She will decided with Regina, Emma and Snow on what you will learn. Depending on your relationships with each other."

_'Good, our dance will be hot!' _Killian was thinking to himself

_'YAHOO!'_ Robin said to himself

'_great..i don't need to learn anything..we will just hold each other and move to the music,' _David said to himself

"Now, Mr. Jones. I will start with you first." Killian had a shock look upon his face, and Emma just started giggling. Snow was laughing..Even Regina was chuckling. Emma stop and had to go to the bathroom.

"are you okay honey?" Snow asked, when Emma came back

"this baby is thinking that my bladder is a bouncy house..." Emma said, as she puts her head on her stomach, as she did, Killain look over with a concern-questionable face. "I am fine."

"Mr. Jones, place your hand on my waist." Granny said again, the whole gang just burst into laughter.

"Hey, Emma, are you going to let him forget this?" Ruby asked

"Never." Emma said, with a smile on her face.

"When is the wedding?" Regina asked

"I want it either, before I show more baby bump or after the baby is born." Emma said.

"luv, may I suggest earlier? PLEASE!" Killain said over his shoulder.

"Maybe we should, Mom." Emma said to Snow, "look how far Killain is going for this wedding."

"Fine. It will be hard."

"I have an idea. I will do the ceremony, a small one. And afterwards, we can have a town party." Regina said.

"You would do that for us?" Emma said, looking at Killian.

"Yes, I love being part of the good guys side. This will help the town people remember how far I came from, and what love has done for me." Robin smiile and gave her a peck on the check..

"I...we..would be honored." Emma looking at her man, said.

As the lessons continue, Granny took each of the men a turn, with at happy smile on her face said, "You did so wonderful." let a huge breath of air. "My goodness, I wish I was younger..."

"you would give all the ladies a run for their money or shall I say, men, Grandmother." Ruby said.

"true." Granny said with a chuckle. "its off for me to bed. I am so tired. I think I shall dream about your grandfather." Kisses her granddaughter on the forehead, and leaves.

The ladies got up and begin to dance with their men, Emma was dancing with Killian very sexually that made him a bit turn on, "luv, you want to do that in front of your parents? Your dad looks like he is going to kill me."

"Dad is cool..I am sure Mom did the same move...Ewe, now I have that image in my head." Emma said.

"What about this image.." Killain whispers what he is planning on doing with and for her tonight.

"Even better..Thanks Honey." Emma said

After an hour has past and it is time for them go home, but Killain and Emma. They were sitting in their booth just talking about the upcoming ceremony, when her cell began to rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom. How did it go?" Henry was on the phone.

"Fine, Kid. Killain danced with Granny. It was funny. What is up?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with Mother and Robin for the weekend, I know it was your weekend. but I want to spend sometime with them, as Robin and Roland are going to be my stepfather and stepbrother... She told me that she is going to do your wedding?"

"That is right. It is a wonderful thing that is she doing..."

"So, can I?"

"Yes.." said Emma.

"Will you be okay..with the baby and everything?"

"Henry, the baby isn't born yet...I will be fine..I have some ideas to get me over the weekend."

"Okay, say hi for Killian for me."

They said their goodbyes, and she hung up. Killain looked at her with one eyebrow up. "Henry wanted to spend more time with Regina, Robin and Roland..They will be part of his..our family now.."

"So, we have the weekend all to ourselves?" Killian asked as he pulled her into his arms, and both of his hands are holding her face..he kisses her.

"Yep. We have the whole weekend to ourselves. Do you think you can handled it?" Emma asked as she kisses him.

"Aye." He kisses her tattoo of a swan on her wrist. "I have many ideas we can do.."

"For the weekend?"

"And, forever,"


	4. The Wedding!

Aye, I DO

summary: The wedding of Killian and Emma is finally here.

No problems, at least the magical kind.

This is a one-shot, but it can be read in the series after Dance with me and The Hand

Pairings: Captain Swan (DUH!) Snowing, Outlaw Queen

additional Characters: Ruby, Henry and Belle (NOT Gold-for many reasons)

Again, I don't own any of the wonderful characters of OUAT! Those are the creation of the writers of the show

I am only the owner of this wonderful story-line, and series!

* * *

In a small port-town in Maine, on a side street that faces the ocean. In a wonderful 3 bedroom cottage, Emma Swan is awaken by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, luv" a deep voice said, that causes Emma's heart to skip a beat.

"Killian, how are you?"

"Fine, just missing myself being waking up next to you."

"You know how Mom is with her wedding traditions." Emma said with a small smile on her face.

"So, I guess our daily breakfast at Granny's is out of the question!"

"Do you even need to ask?" She gets up and fingers her wedding dress, made of the dress of her mom's "I will only see you in six hours."

"Six hours, luv? That is a lifetime away."

"Hey, Jones, you have it very easy..I have to do my hair, make-up, put on the dress, and everything else."

"Don't forget have breakfast and lunch!"

"Yeah I know. Hey, are you sure that is okay that you spend the day with Henry?"

"He is a wonderful lad."

"Yes, he is." pride is coated in her voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, the morning sickness is gone." Emma begins to go down the stairs. "I don't remember that much with Henry, I am guess that Regina did some 'false memories."

"are you still think is wise for her to be involved in the wedding?"

"we gave her our word, besides, it is good for Henry to see all of us behaving as one family unit, strange unit."

"What will he call me and Robin?"

"We need to have a family meeting about that soon."

"Good idea..Luv.." she hears some voices in the background. "Your father is here..which means.." _Ding! the door bell rang._ "your mom is there."

"along with Ruby and Belle. Remind me, is Rumple coming to the wedding?"

"No, with our history...Besides, did you hear that they adopted a baby girl?"

"Yeah...bye luv." Using Killian's word

"Bye, luv."

They hung up, and Emma opes the door and was rushed with hugs, kisses by her Mom and her two best-friends.

"Emma, you are glowing!" Belle said

"Well, duh..she has a little pirate inside of her." Ruby said, with a smile on her face, "How are you feeling?"

"Better..sickness is just about gone." Emma said with a protective hand on her stomach.

"Great. I am so happy for you darling."

"thanks, Mom. Belle, what is in the box?"

"Actually, it is from the both of us, Rumple and me. He had found something that was lost, and thought this is a good time to deliver it to it rightful owner..or at least, her daughter, sorta of an olive branch." She smiles and opens the box,

Snow gasp, "that is the necklace I wore during my wedding to your father. I must have lost during the first curse. Belle, please tell Rumple thank you."

"It is my honor."

"How is your little one?" Emma asked.

"She is so perfect. Her name is Amelia Emma Gold." Emma smiled "Here is some pictures of her." The women gather around and Belle shows them the pictures. One is Rumple trying to change Amelia's diaper. They all laugh on that one.

"Never in a million years, I would see Rumple doing that. You are a very good influence on him, Belle." Snow said, she takes a breath. "Now ladies let this day get started."

Ruby goes back in to the car, and gathers some of the things. She comes back and says. "I have hot chocolate with cinnamon! I thought it would be a good luck to have it. Along with some blueberry scones and fresh fruit that Granny made."

"Your grandmother makes the best scones." Emma said. "When I tried to make them..I burn them..Killian, being a gentleman, ate them.." she laughs..

"You have a great man, darling. That is something I really should say: Never in a million years!" Snow said laughing. " Ah, the power of love can change even a Shepard into a warrior prince!" She said thinking of her David.

As the day goes, the women are having fun and getting some great memories together, and sharing some laughs and cry a bit during the sad memories.

It is time of the ceremony, David comes to gather his two women. He is taken back at the sight of his oldest, his only daughter in a wedding dress. "Snow, is that part of your wedding dress?"  
"Yes."  
"But..."

"Daughters of this world take their mother dress and repurpose it to make it their own. I am just thinking what would Emma's daughter do!"

"Mom. I think she would leave as is." Emma looking at herself in the mirror. "We did a wonderful job of it. I love how we used your top and had my bottom. Princess, but not over the top. Just like me." She said.

"Darling are you ready?"

"Dad, more than.." Emma said. the party leaves.

* * *

At the ceremony, Killian is waiting for his bride to come. Henry comes up to him. "Are you okay?"

"aye."

"did you really trade your ship for my mom?"

"aye."

"I hope i will find my love like that." Henry said.

"Lad, you have your whole lifetime to do that."

"I know...Hey, its Grandma."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi, Grandma. How is Mom?"

"She is so beautiful. Go see for yourself." Henry runs to the back. Killian was about to follow. "NO! As former-pirate, I am sure that you would not listen to me. But as a Princess and as the MOTHER-OF-THE-BRIDE you will. Or I will get my husband to baby-sit you!"

"You don't need to do that, Snow." Ruby said. "I will watch him like a wolf hunting its prey." Snow smiled, and followed her grandson to his mom.

"Okay..I will stay." Killian knows that he is being beaten.

Regina, along with Robin and Roland enters the room. She stops and sees Ruby watching Killian.

"what is happening here?"

"Killian was about to see the bride before the wedding." Ruby said.

"Oh, bad form." Robin said. "Even I know that!" He looks at Regina, and gives her a quick peek on the cheek. "See you inside, Darling. Come on son."

"Are you going to be okay?" Regina asked Ruby.

"I am going to be just fine. Right, Killian." Ruby asked

"Aye, I feel like I am going to be eaten if I disobey."

"Good luck, Mr. Jones." Regina said. "I am going to see the soon to Mrs. Jones is going. We will start when she is ready." She goes into the room, about two seconds later, she comes back. "Release! Ruby. We are going to start in a moment. Mr. Jones, if you will follow me."

They exit the room, and go into the Chapel. The whole town is there. Regina smiles at everyone, and have a special smile for her fiancee and his son. The doors swing open without anyone there, For it was Emma's magic that open them.

Ruby enters and goes down the aisle, following by Snow. The organ changes its tune, and in the light is shown three figures. Henry is at the left of his mom, and her father is on the right. Emma wanted two of the most important men in her life to give her away. Which becomes tricky, because David is also Killian's best man.

When they get to the end of the aisle. Emma looks up and sees her pirate, she bits her bottom lip to stop the tears. She turns to her son, they give each other a hug and a kiss. He goes next to Killian. Emma turns to her father, who flips over her veil and give her a gentle kiss, and goes next to Killian.

"Dearest Family and Friends, we are gathered together to witness the marriage of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. Marriage and love is a powerful of all the magic. It can able to calm a storm, even a storm within a person." She pauses with a slight eyebrow up glances over at Killian, who blushes. "I believe that the bride and groom has something to say to each other. Emma?"

"Killian, I loved you since the moment I first saw you on top of the beanstalk. It took me a while for me to understand what love, and even true love means. I love you, I will fight for and with you until my dying day." She smiles.

"Emma, luv, you had save me from the darkest place. You are my savior, friend, lover, and now you will be my wife. I love you, and I am even willing to be your first mate, when the time comes."

"Do you Killian, take Emma to be your wife. In sickness, in health, in all travels, poor and rich, until your dying days?"

"Aye..I do." Killian said.

"Do you Emma, take Killian to be your husband. In sickness, in health, in all travels, poor and rich, until your dying days?"

"Aye, I do." Emma said

"By the power vest in me, by the state of Maine. I will prononce you husband and wife. , you may kiss your bride."

"With pleasure." Killian said, with shaky fingers he lift her veil, and places his two hands on her face, and pulls her in..Emma just grab his jacket and gave him the same kind of kiss she gave him in Neverland. (You know what I mean...the hot one in the jungle~~the one that made my blood boil*) Everyone laughs.

"People of Storybrooke, Family and Friends. May I introduce (FINALLY!*) Mr, and Mrs. Killian Jones!" Everyone cheers.. (NOT everyone..my heart sank..all the good men are gone*)

"Mrs Jones. I like that."

"Aye, I do too"

_The End_

_*My own personal feelings came out when I was writing this!_

_**If I get any good reviews, I will write down the dance/honeymoon story.._


	5. The Party (after the Wedding)

Summary: Everyone is in high spirits at the party, after the ceremony of Killian and Emma.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did. I would be the one who would call Killain Jones my husband! (a woman can dream can't she?) *ahem* that is whole different story all together. *sly smile*

Those rights are the writers and creators of the beloved ABC show, Once Upon a Time!

Characters: Captain Swan (duh), Snowing, Outlaw Queen, and Henry with a couple of town people and to the mix.

* * *

It was a wonderful night for a party. Emma thought as she looks up at the night sky. Her husband, Killain, watches her from the door frame. His arms are cross against his body, and he looks down at his left hand, and a new wedding band twinkle at him in the moonlight. What blows him away, that Emma and their unborn child grew him his hand back.

He smiles and crosses the room towards his new wife. She sense that he is there, and lifts up her arms, so he can places his arms around her. He kisses her cheek, and said "Love, do you think we should join the party?"

"In a minute, I just want to enjoy this moment." She said as she turns and kisses him.

"Mom?" a voice is being heard from the hallway. "Killain?"

"Henry is calling us." Killain said with a moan.

"Emma?" Snow said

"Great, now Mom is calling." Emma said. "Hang on a moment, husband." She picks up her dress and walks to the door. "Yes?"

"We were just wondering when you are coming down." Snow said/asked.

"In a moment or two. Killain and I just want to breath for a moment. It was a crazy couple of months." Her hand is rest on her now present baby bump, for she is about four months pregnant.

"Okay, sweetie. Just don't take to long. Your father wants to do your dance soon." Snow smiles, "and I want to dance with my new son-in-law." She smiles as she looks over her daughter shoulder to Killain, who smiles. Then she leaves.

"Mom?" Henry was still there. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Kid" Emma lets him in. "What is up?"

"I was talking over with Mother, and with her help decided how to distinguish Killain to Robin." To Killian he said, "I was wondering if I could call you, Dad"

"Lad, I would be honored by that." Killain said, "what would you call Robin when they get married.?"

"Father." Henry said smiling. "It just makes scene, because I called Regina, Mother."

Emma with teary eyed look over at her son, "What would you called Neal with he was still alive?"

"Pa." Henry said. "it is so confusing...That is just want I called him when he was around."

"love, I think that the natives are getting restless. We should make our appearance." Killain said, to Emma.

"Yes I guess so. You ready to go?" Emma said to her men, they nod. "just a moment..Honey can you help me? I feel a bit sick." Henry leaves, to go to ballroom. Emma runs to the bathroom, with Killain helping her. "I thought I would be done with the morning sickness already.. why is it called that, when I get sick the daylong." Emma finds her toothbrush and paste, and brushes her teeth and tongue. Killain kisses her forehead.

At the party. David is talking with his wife. "Where are they?"

"Do you remember our wedding day, how we wanted to spend so time alone?" Snow replied,

"How is your mom, and Killain?" she asked Henry

"Mom got sick again. Morning sickness. I'm a teenager, and I am learning way too much." Henry said. He sees Killian making the signal, "Excuse me..I have make the announcement." He walks to the microphone. "May I announced, very happily, the new couple. My mom and dad, Mr and Mrs. Killain Jones." Emma and Killain walks in, the crowd cheers.

The couple makes they way towards Emma's parents, and baby brother. "Hi, Sweetie. You feeling okay?" Snow asked.

"I don't remember feeling this way with Henry." Emma said.

"Maybe it is added magic?" Killain said, kissing Emma's temple.

"No, magic help lessen the sickness, or so I am told." Regina said, with Robin and Roland by her side,

"You are very pretty, Mrs Jones." Robin said.

"I could agree more, Robin." Killain said.

"You are a bit biased, husband" Emma said

"Perhaps, love, but you will always be my swan." Killain said, as he kisses her.

The music for the father-daughter dance is being played, "Shall we?" David said, as he hold out his elbow.

"Just don't spin me around to fast okay?" Emma said, "I am still a bit nauseated because of morning sickness."

"Sure thing." David said, as they just sway in one place for a bit.. Almost at the end of the song, Emma said. "I feel better, we could dance if you want." David smiles as they dance more, and he looks over at Snow and Killain. They are laughing and talking. Occasionally, Killain glances over with a concern look on his face at his bride and her father.

At the end of the song, Killain makes his way to his wife. They smile and Emma lets him pull her into his arms, and they begin to dance.

"I cannot believe that we are finally here." Killain said, "I have dream about this day ever since you put your blade to my throat."

"Really?" Emma said, with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes," He kisses her, "Tink told me that my heart will heal and I will able to love again." kisses her again.

"Tink does go around and is very accurate with her predictions of true love." Emma said. "with us, and with Regina and Robin. Henry told me the story."

As the night continue on, everyone is getting happier. Emma was about to do the bouquet toss, and all the single ladies were waiting. The two that she wanted the bouquet to be caught was Regina and Ruby. She flings the bouquet over her head, and Regina was talking to Ruby, and she was talking with open hands, and it landed right in her right hand. Everyone laugh about that. David and Killian jokey hit Robin's shoulder.

"it is your turn, Robin." Killain said

"I don't need a bouquet to tell me that. We will get married as soon as we can." Robin said, smiling at Regina, who blushes.

Emma is sitting down for the first time in a while. It is the garter toss. Emma had to explain this party to Killian earlier, and he was shocked at first, but then he had a different reaction. He places both hands on her leg, and slowly move up to find it. It is well hidden, so he goes underneath her dress, kisses her leg, and slowly finds it with his tongue, and removes the garter with his teeth. She was about to moan with pleasure, lucky she caught herself and stop.

All the single men are waiting, Victor and Robin are the ones that Killain wanted to caught the garter. So, he flings it over his head and it lands right on Robin's left shoulder.

"Well, I guess it is destiny that Regina and Robin are the next ones to get married." Killain said

"So when is the big day?" David said

"In the fall, hopeful nothing will happen before then." Regina said.

They all laugh about that. Killain looks over at his new wife, and kisses her. Afterwards, he places his hand with the tattoo on his wrist on Emma's stomach, and smiles at her. She kisses him, and places her hand on top of his. and gently squeezed his hand.

"What are you think of Jones?" Emma said.

"Just how our story began, and where it is head." Killain said, "I love you."

"Love you too. " Emma replies.

"Well, it is about time for you to go." Snow said.

"Are you okay to share Henry with Regina?" Emma asked

"Yes. Go. Have fun." Snow said.

"Bye Mom. Thanks for everything." Emma told her mother, to Killain she asked. "Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"I was scouting the waters, and I found a island that no one know about. We are going camping on the beach."

"So, we are going to pretend that we are pirates for our honeymoon? I like it." Emma said.

"Really?" Killain asked

"Yes, after all you did say that you always knew I had a little pirate in me." Emma said.

As the walk towards the docks, Killain look over at the small town that been his home, and the woman who he always know that she is the person that he can come home to.

"love, you need to close your eyes." Killain said as they are going closer to the docks.

"Okay..."she does, and he places both of his hands over his love's eyes. "What is going on?"

"Just something that your father and son did for me. I hope you like it." He shows her his boat, and her eyes goes down to the name. and sees the boat called, "Captain Swan" She looks over, teary-eyed to her husband. " I love it. So, I am now called a boat?"

"You are my Swan..It is just a cute nickname that Henry made for us, while we were engaged..I love it so much that I decide to called the boat that."

"Cute."

"are you ready, love? our honeymoon awaits." Killain ask, with a sly smile on his face.

"yes."

She enters the boat, and they pushes of towards their little island, and their new lives together as man and wife.

The End or Continue?


	6. Honeymoon :)

Summary: After the whirl-wind wedding ceremony and the party. Emma and Killian sail away to a private island for their honeymoon. Emma is about 5 months pregnant in this story.

Characters: Just Captain Swan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they are from the creators and writers of the beloved show, Once Upon a Time, on ABC. IF I did. I would be the one that is married to Killian Jones, and is pregnant with his child. (A woman can dream can't she?)

* * *

On a small boat, in the middle of the harbor. Newly-weds Killian and Emma Jones are headed out for a week of sun, sailing and sand. Killian has two surprises after the week is done for his wife. (It is going to be your surprises too*) Emma is standing by the wheel, her hands are on top of her now present baby bump. Killain is at the wheel, and guiding the boat, Captain Swan** towards a small island where they are going to spend a week to themselves. He did tell Emma's parents were they're going, just in case something happens.

With the salty wind blowing on Emma's face and hair, she turns to Killian. He is watching her with a smile on his face. She is getting self-conscious about him watching her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, love. I am just thinking about our past adventures together. You are so beautiful!" Killain replied.

"Well, please watch where we are going. I would like to deliver this child, before I die." Emma said.

"Don't joke about that, love." Killain said, as he is getting very close to where he is planning on stop.

"Well...you can look at me the rest of our lives, pirate." Emma said, as they stop at the beach. She looks up and sees a small cabin on the beach. "Wow. How did you do that?"

"With help of Henry, Robin and your dad. It is also electric and plumbing in it too. I actually bought this island from Regina and this could be our home away from home. " Killain said.

"It is so perfect. I just love it." Emma said, as she is getting out of the boat with the help of her husband. "How many rooms does it have?"

"Three bedrooms. Perfect for our family. Do you like it, love?" Killain ask

"Aye." Emma said, "when you told me that we are going to be on a beach. I thought that we will be camping."

"We could. I brought a tent too." Killain said, as he pulls her towards her, and kisses her. Both of his hands are on her face, as the kiss progress, they slowly go down her neck, to her shoulders, and down her back, and stops on her butt. He grasps her butt, and pulls her body towards his. Suddenly he picks her up and carries her towards the cabin.

Killain and Emma enter the cabin and he walks towards the master bedroom. Emma is kissing him and he set her down next to bed, begins to unlace her wedding dress, and pushes down her sleeves and kiss every skin that he has uncovered. She turns towards him, and takes off his jacket, and vest. She slowly removed his tie, and unbutton his shirt. While she is doing this, Killain slide down her dress towards the floor, and she steps out of it. He slowly goes around her body, and unclasp her bra, and begins to kisses, sucks and nips her breasts and slowly moves down her body, stopping at her belly and kisses her belly. He softly says, "I cannot wait to meet you little one." to his unborn child. His fingers are underneath her thongs and slowly he removes them. and begins his time on the center of Emma's arousal.

She wants to remove his pants, and boxers. He bats her hands away from the zipper. "It will be my turn soon, love." he said to her, as he picks her up and place her on the bed, His hands, lips and tongue are moving around her body. Emma just had about enough of this, so she takes matter in her own hands, and flip her husband over, and unzip and remove the pants and boxers in one motion. She handle the very aroused penis to her opening, and begins to ride her husband. Suddenly they have a orgasm together, and collapsed in each other arms.

As the week continued, they made love in the morning, afternoon and in the evening. None of it compared to the first time, because they have not had sex, since they had became engaged. At their last night on the island, Emma is on the beach by the fire-pit, watching the light flicker from a distance. Killian walks up to her with a glass of tropical smoothie, and a glass of rum for him.

"love, are you happy?" he asked.

"Why do you need to ask that question?" she asked back to him.

"You have been quiet for the last couple of hours. A husband can be worried about that!" He said, kissing her temple.

"Just thinking where were are going to live that is all." Emma said, "The apartment is way too small for four adults, one teenager, a baby and a baby-so-to-be-born."

"It is amazing how you thought of that. Here, use my spy-glass, and point it that direction." Killian said, pointing to the area next to the docks but a good distance away. "What do you see?"

"I see my dad and Henry painting a house. Who lives there?" Emma asked

"We will or are." Killain said.

"What? Can we afford it? I mean with our island?" Emma said

"This was a good part, the island was included in the price of the house. Considering, it doesn't have much of a backyard or front-yard." Killain said with a smile on his face. "I have one more surprise for you, my dear swan" he added

"What?" Emma asked

"You are going to go on spa weekend with your mom and Ruby. While I, along with Henry and your dad finished the house for you" Killain said

"You are amazing man." Emma said, as she lunge herself at her husband, and kiss him.

"Aye, and don't you forget it. Mrs. Jones!" Killain said after the kiss

"I will not, Mr. Jones." She said, "I love you."

"Aye, and I love you too."

The end of this story...

Next chapter..the birth of the Emma and Killain's babe...What is it? What would they name him or her?

Stay tuned!

* * *

*my own thoughts while I was writing this story

**The boat is called Captain Swan, Killain named her after his wife. After the wedding and the party. I could resist naming the boat after my favorite couple on ABC's Once Upon a Time.


	7. The Birth

The Birth

Summary: As Emma's baby is about to be born. Killain is having panic attacks about becoming a father for the first time. Two people are coming to his rescue, one of them is not who we think it should be.

Characters; Captain Swan, Snowing, Henry, and a mystery character.

* * *

At The Jones/Miller's house on the shore of a little New England village. Emma is pacing, her hands are on her very pregnant stomach, and she is breathing very heavily. Her oldest son, Henry walks in, "Mom, are you okay?"

"Sure thing, kid" Emma says, with a grim on her face.

"Mom, you are not. Is the baby coming?" Henry asked.

"I think so. Where is Killain?" She asked

"He is not at the docks or Granny's." Henry replied.

"See if your grandparents can help. Can you find Ruby for me too? I think I need a ride to the hospital..." She replied... "My water just broke."

"water?"

"The sack around the baby. it protects the baby. GO!" Henry runs very fast, and runs into David and Mary Margaret. David and Henry are running towards the docks, and Mary comes into the room, along with her son. Emma said, she reaches around for her cell phone in the back pocket, and dials Killain's number. "come on...come on." to her mom. "Where could he be?"

"Your father and son will find him. Have faith." Mary said.

"I rather have my husband. So I can kill him. This baby is the last. He will have that surgery." A pain comes very quickly. "I need to go."

"Did I hear a little pirate is coming?" Ruby said, smiling at the door.

"Let's go.." Emma said, as she pushes her mom, and friend out the door, and the trio plus Mary's baby goes to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Killain is in his old place, by the docks. He notices David and Henry looking for him.

"Lad, what is wrong?" he asked Henry.

"It's Mom. The baby is coming." Henry said

"baby is coming.." Killain repeated.. "I am not ready for this.."

"come on, Jones. You need to be there, and if you are not..a lot of people will be mad at you." David said. "Starting with Emma and ending with me."

"coming..."

* * *

A half hour later, Emma is in the delivery room. Killain is about to go in, when he has a panic attack. Henry is there with his grandparents. Killain looks up and see Rumple and Belle running towards them. Killain put both of hands up, and said "What on earth is he doing here?" pointing at Rumple.

"Dad, he is my grandfather too. Plus he wants to help."

"How?"

"Listen to me dearie, What you are going thru..is very common for first dads have. When Bae was born, I was going crazy with worry on what kind of pa I will be. It doesn't get any easier with a second babe." He was talking about his adopted daughter who is with Belle's dad for the night.

"It is the most wonderful thing, to hold a child that you had a hand in of making him or her." Belle said, "plus that child help to create your hand." she smiles.

"It is just that I am scared. I am a former pirate, a villain. What kind of role model I can be for my child."

"Dad, you can able say that you can able to change what the world thinks of you. Look what you did for Mom and this town." Henry said.

Just then David comes thru the doors of the delivery room. "Jones, you better get your butt in there. Emma is getting more and more worried about you. It is not good for her or your child."

"Coming. thank you." He says to Rumple. "it help me a bit."

As David and Killian walks to the room. David said to him, "at first, I wasn't so sure of Emma's choice of a husband. Now, I am very glad that she pick you. Killain, you have proved yourself a hundreds ways on what a man you are, and what a kind of father you will be." David touches Killain's shoulder. "I am glad and happy to call you my son, and friend."

Killain get teary eyed, and pretend to scratch his nose, "thanks, mate." He looks to the ceiling, and hears his wife screaming for him in pain. "gotta go."

* * *

In the room, Emma is lying down on the bed, Dr Whale is by her legs, getting ready to 'catch' the baby. She looks up, and sees her husband in scrubs. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, love. I had a small panic attack about being a father." he replied "I am all better now, thanks to Rumple, your dad, and Henry."

"Rumple talked to you about being a father?" Emma is so surprised that she doesn't feel the last pain.

"Alright Mrs. Jones. I see the head." Dr. Whale said, and to Killian, "do you want to see the birth?"

"No, I am not leaving Emma's side." He kissed her forehead, that is dripping with sweat.

"are you sure Killian? this is the last time that I am going to do this." Emma said, as she pushes thru the pain.

"last time?" Killain asked.

"yep. you are going under." Emma replied

"under what?" Killian asked,

"we will talk about it...LATER." Emma said.

"Okay..I need one more push..." Dr Whale said, and Emma pushes with a scream. "Congrats, you have daughter..." Dr. Whale gives the baby to the nurse, and goes back again, with a concern look on his face.

"What is wrong, doc" Killain said.

"There is another baby coming. I thought that second heartbeat was a echo or your heart, Emma." he replied,

Two seconds later, the second baby is born. "Congrats, again. You have a son"

"no more in there right doc." Killain said.

"right no more." Dr. Whale said, smiling at them, and then left the room.

"Oh, and doc. Don't tell them okay?" Killain said, "We want to tell our family, our way." He says, as he smiles at his new children.

"two babies." Emma said, looking at her husband.

"I love you, Emma." Killain said.

"What about our house? There is only three bedrooms." Emma said

"Do you know about that room over the garage?" Killain said

"Yes?" Emma said as she looks over at her son and daughter.

"What if we create room for Henry there. Sorta of a teenage's apartment, getting for college."

"We also have my office too." Emma said. "I really don't need to have on."

"we will talk about it later." Killain said, "I will let the family know..which one can I carry out?"

"Take our daughter.." Emma said, "I wish I could be there when you tell them, we have twins."

"Do we have a name for her?" Killain said.

"Margaret, her nickname will be Maggie." Emma replied. "For my mom."

"For our son?"

"Liam." Emma replied. "Liam David"

"Maggie's middle name?"

"Hope"

* * *

In the waiting room, Henry with Regina and Robin along with Mary M. David, Baby Neal who isn't much of a baby now, Rumple and Belle are there too. The doors open and Killain walks out with his daughter. "Everyone I would like you to meet the newest member of our family. Margaret Hope Jones. Emma said her nickname will be Maggie"

They goes to the pair and coos over Maggie, The doors open again, and a nurse walks out with Liam. "And, my son. Liam David Jones."

"Twins?" Regina said.

"Makes sense..after all there is twins in the family." Killain said, glancing over his father-in-law.

"What great names. Who pick them? " David said.

"Emma. I thought it would be good for her. After all, she did all the work." Killain said, with a very big and proud smile on his face.

Mary Margaret is crying tears of joy. Killain lets her hold her granddaughter. "Hello, Maggie. I am your grandma. I will spoil you rotten. I will teach you how to aim with a bow and arrow." to killain, "how is Emma?"

"Tired but really happy." Killain replied.

"Hang on. I just thought of something..there is only three bedrooms in our house." Henry stated.

"We know." Killain said.

"How are we going to live now?" he asked.

"We will figure out something later. Maggie and Liam are small right now. We can figure out when they are at least one." Killain replied.

"Your life is going to change huh?" Robin said.

"For the better." Killain said.


	8. Maggie and Liam's Ist Birthday!

Summary: As Emma and Killain's twins are celebrating their first birthday. She is amazed how fast they have grown, and Killain loves being a father. The night before one of their relatives offer to have them to stay over, leaving Emma and Killian some time alone.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters, just this wonderful story line. If I did, I would be married to Mr. Jones and have his children!

* * *

In the Jones' beach-side home, Emma is watching her twins with wonder. Maggie is a fast learner. She learn how to walk at the age of 9 months, Liam walked a month later. Now, Liam favorite activity is running after his older sister, and wrestle her to the ground. Normally, at this time. Killian stop the wrestling, because he didn't want any of his children getting hurt. Maggie is mini version of her mom, with the same blonde hair, and water-colored eyes, while Liam is the a mini version of his dad. Emma smiled when she realized it, she said a quick prayer sky-wards on the future wife of her son, and the future husband of her daughter.

"Honey, are you home?" Killain voice is heard.

"Yes, we are in the playroom." Emma said. The playroom is decorated like a wonderful mix of the Enchanted Forest and Never-land, along with a play-gym size of the Jolly Roger for the twins. Regina and Robin has been spoiling their god-children alot. She design some of the toys, and Robin along the help of Henry made them.

Killian walked to the playroom, and stop at the door frame. He place both of his hands on top of his arms, and cross them against his chest, and watch his children play for a while. Maggie was the first one to notice him. "Papa" she said as she toddler over him, and he bends over and tickles her. She burst in the giggles, and the light began to flicker.

"Darling, would you stop that. You know that she has magic flowing in her veins." Emma said, as she picks up her son, and walks towards her husband, and gave him a kiss.

"I have to always tickle my children, Swan. It is part of my job as their father." Killian said with a smile and a chuckle.

Just when Emma was going to reply her cell rings. She puts down her son, and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Emma, its Regina."

"Regina, what is wrong?" Emma asked

"Nothing is wrong. Are you and Killain all set for the party tomorrow?"

"Almost, we were going to put the decorations up when they are down at bedtime." Emma said, looking at Killian who gives her a kiss on the temple.

"I have a idea, Why not Robin and myself take care of them tonight? We could have them over for dinner too." Regina said.

"Regina, that is a wonderful surprise, let me talk to Killian." Emma puts her cell to her shoulder. "Regina and Robin volunteer to have them over for dinner and a sleep-over. I think is part of her asking is that Roland has been wanted to play with Liam. What do you think?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea. Maybe we could finish early and then..." Killian started to say what he wanted, Emma stop him by putting her fingers on his mouth. He kissed her hand.

"I think we are up for it, Regina. Thank you so much for the offer." Emma said, with a small blush growing up her face.

"I will be able to come over in half-hour. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Sure. Lucky we have their bag already set up. My mom always told me to have it ready." Emma said.

"Sure, Henry can come to also. That way you and Killian have some time by yourself." Regina said with a chuckle, " I am sure that Killian has some ideas on that."

"Regina!" Emma said. "Yes, I suppose you are right. See you soon."

A half-hour later, Emma is in the kitchen working on the list for the party tomorrow. Killain is playing with the twins, while Henry is working on homework on his laptop. Regina rings the doorbell, and Emma gets up and greets her. Henry notices that his other mom is in the house, and quickly sign off on his laptop.

"Hi Mother." Henry said, "How are you doing? Are you ready for your wedding?"

"Very much. It does feel like Robin and I are already married." Regina said as she gives her son a hug. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, just let me gather my things, along with the twins' bag." Henry said, as he goes to his room, and the twins' room.

"So what is the theme?" Regina said.

"It would been easier if the twins were the same gender. But we are going to do a normal birthday. When they are getting bigger then we will do themes."

"Let me guess. Pirate Princess."

"That would be a good guess, Regina." Killain said, as he and Maggie join in the room.

"Are they ready?" Regina asked.

"Yes, thank you for the offer."

"It is what a godmother would do." Regina said simply. "Henry!"

"Coming." he said, "Bye Mom. Have a good night."

"Thanks, kiddo. You too." Emma said.

"Love you." Henry said, as he hold out his hands for his little sister. Who giggles and launched herself into his arms. Regina hold out her arms for Liam, who did the same thing. The duo along with the twins walk out the door. Emma walk out and gives a good bye wave to her children and Regina. Killain follows her and wraps his arms around her body, and kisses her neck. The couple watches the van leaves, and closes the door. Emma looks around the room, and sighs.

"Love, what is wrong?" Killain asked

"It is very quiet without the children." She said.

"I think I could fix that." He said, as he goes to his wife, and begins to kiss her.

"Could we wait for the evening?" Emma asked, in between kisses

"Hmm.." he said, "What do you think?"

"Maybe not." Emma gives a quick peck on the lips as she runs to their bedroom.

Laughing Killian follows her, and sees his wife already on the bed. He kisses her lips, and nose. He quickly removes his t-shirt and jeans, and begins to remove her clothing. He try to remove her bra from the back, she laughs and says it is a front closure one. He place his fingertips underneath the bra straps and slowly rub her skin. When both of his hands get to the clasp between her breasts, he opens it and is rewarded by the view.

"I am so glad that I don't have to share these anymore with the twins." He said as he places his mouth on one of her rosy nipples, and begin to suck it. While one of his hands are twirling the other one, and the other hand is slowly making a trip towards her center. She moans and mewls in pleasure.

"You will be the death of me, Jones." Emma said in furor and she removes his hands, and flips him over and removes his boxer shorts. She cups his balls and places his arousal penis in her mouth and begins to suck. Just when he is about to have an orgasm. She stops, get up, and very slowly comes down, and rides her husband, as he rubs her breasts and the connection of their love. They had very powerful orgasm, that caused the lights to flicker. She collapsed against her husband, and he kisses her on the forehead.

"I think we will be the death of each other. If you continue with that, Mrs. Jones." Killian said, with a chuckle. He was about to move, and slip out of her, when Emma stop him and said, "Could we just lay like this for a bit."

"We need to finish with the decorated." Killian said, and with a twist of her wrist. The decoration are up.

"You were saying, honey?" Emma said, with the look of lust coming back in her eyes.

"You really shouldn't use magic for everything, love." Killain said.

"I don't. Just the important things.. finish up the decorations so I can make love with my husband, all night long." Emma said.

"I see a small bit of a problem with that.. Unlike you, I need a bit more of a snuggle .." Killian said.

"Oh I can fix that." Emma gives him the most passionate kiss she has ever gave him to date, and she is feeling him stirring within her. She moans. "That is the most powerful feeling I have ever felt. I love it." She says, as they make love for the second time that night,

The next morning, the party is in full swing, in their small back yard. Emma looks over at her family with a happy look on her face. Regina comes over, and said. "I love what you did with the decorations."

"Thank you. I had fun put them up." Emma said, looking over at her husband.

"Are going to expect an other Jones in the near future?" Regina said with a smug on her face.

"I have been on the pill since the twins birth. Killian refuses to take a knife or put on a condom." Emma said. "So the pill is the way to go."

"You can always blackmail him with mind-blowing activities if he did." Ruby said, as she join the conversation..

"Do you always put your mind there?" Regina asked.

"yes. If I was with Victor...You would have troubles Emma. Look at him! The guy is sex with legs." The women looks at Killain with the guys, who are watching the children play.

"I have to agree with Ruby, Regina. He gives me the best sex I have ever had." Emma said, with a bit a blush on her face.

"This is not a suitable conversation for a child's birthday." Regina said.

"Lets get this party started." Emma said, as she goes into the house. Killain follows her, and they go into the kitchen. "Emma, what were you ladies talking about? I could feel Ruby's eyes on me, as well as yours."

"Just how we are good together." Emma replied, with a touch of pink returning to cheek.

"Love?"

"Ruby said if she wasn't with Victor, I would have some problems with her. According to Ruby, you are sex on legs."

"Meaning..."

"Everything you do, a woman can get flustered or very hot."

"So everyone is flustered by me?"

"Some more than others." Emma said, as she turns towards her husband , "Every day, I would love to send the twins to my parents and spend the day with you in the buff."

"That could be arranged." Killian pulls her in and begins to kiss her. "Just say the word, and I will do it."

"What about Henry?" Emma said.

"Regina would take him." Killian said, and kisses her in the same manner of their Never-land kiss, which she begins to unbutton his shirt, and he does the same with hers. "Love, are we about to do what I am thinking of with your family, and town people outside?"

"That hasn't stop you in the past." Emma said as she kisses his chest, "but I think we should stop before we are ahead."

"Aye. I will be needed a bit of time to recover. " Killain said as Emma looks down, and glances outside to see their friends just having fun with the twins.

"Do you need any help?" Emma said with a twinkle in her eye. She unzips his jeans and reaches inside and pulls him out and bends over and gives him a mind-blowing blowjob. Just as he finished, Mary M comes in and asked, "what is taking so long?"

"Just finish up in her." Emma said, as Killian readjusting himself. "We will come out in a few moments."

"Okay, the kiddos are getting antsy" Mary said, looking at her daughter, and Killain. "you might want to remove some of Emma's lipstick off of your face." She leaves the room

"Thanks." Killian said, as he gather a paper towel and wet it. "that was close!"

"Very..shall we continue later..after the twins are in bed?"

"love, why are you doing this to me." Killain said.

"Just take a cold washcloth down there. I am sure it will help." Emma said with a chuckle and kisses her husband, exit the house while carrying the cake.

"Mom, where is Dad?" Henry asked

"He need to go the bathroom. " Emma said.

A couple of minutes later, Killian comes out with video camera, and they begin to sing happy birthday to Maggie and Liam. The twins clap to the music. And when the candle is shown to them. Emma and Killain both blow out the candle for their children. The twins enjoy their first taste of sugar, and after everyone leaves and the twins are in bed.

Emma and Killain are on their coach. Just as Killian put down his mug, and turns to give his wife a kiss. She snores in his face, he picks her up and carries her into bed. He chuckles to himself, and thinking "It had to happen. My Emma work herself very hard today. Maybe tomorrow morning I will give her a back-rub."

Emma signs in her sleep and cuddles up to her husband, with a smile on both of their faces. Killain turns off the light, and slowly drifts of the dream land. Where it is just a continuation on his life, because reality is just is great.


End file.
